Cheetah
The fastest land mammal in the world, the Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) has many adaptations that allow it to sprint across the plains. Its rangy frame supports long limbs and a deep chest cavity, and this species has a small waist and an extremely flexible spine. Unlike other cats, the cheetah has claws that are not fully retractable, enabling it to grip the ground when in a hunting sprint. The large nostrils allow greater amounts of air to enter the lungs, and the tail is particularly long to provide extra balance when cornering. The common name of this species is derived from the Hindi word chita meaning ‘spotted’ or ‘sprinkled’. The coat of the cheetah is a yellowish, tan or tawny colour with black spots on the upperparts, and a paler, whitish colour on the underparts. The last third of the tail has a series of black rings. The small head has high-set eyes and small, flattened ears, and is instantly recognisable by the black ‘tear lines’ running from the corners of the eyes to the muzzle. Cheetah cubs have a mane of tufty pale hair which sticks upright on the back of their neck. Cheetahs mainly hunt during the day to avoid competition with larger predators such as lions and hyaenas, which usually hunt at night. Roles * It played Esther in WildlifeTales * They played Teacher and Children in African Animals, Inc. * It played Flora in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zeo Zord III in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Wildcat Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Rex in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Cheetah In South African National Park 600.jpg Cheetah.jpg 20050604-174410- V7W2855 Serengeti Alamana area cheetah.jpg Cheetah-watching.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg cheetah2.jpg Cheetah_LG.jpg Acinonyx jubatus.jpg CheetahImage.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Cheetah (Wild Kratts).png Muppet_Cheetah.png Anastasia Cheetah.png|Anastasia (1997) Fantasia 2000 Cheetahs.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Cheetah.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) TWT Cheetah.png Cheetah (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Cheetah.png Cheetah (Alphabetimals).png Narnia Cheetah.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) JEL Cheetahs.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Cheetah_1.png slideshow_4.jpg Family Guy Cheetaha.png IMG_7715.JPG|Chicken Little (2005) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10215.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG 7794.JPG IMG_4608.PNG IMG_3577(1).PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) IMG_3602.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) SJ Cheetah.jpg WNSB Cheetahs.png IMG 0844.JPG IMG 5460.JPG IMG 6159.JPG Xtinkshun-alfreda.jpg x240-UDd.jpg IMG 0500.PNG Fuliprofile.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current)|link=Fuli afrika___cheetah_by_linconnu24-d3ckgk7.png Cheetah (Youda Safari).jpg 12_Cheetah.png Zoboomafoo Cheetah.png Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Cheetahs Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Anastasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:X.Tink.Shun Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals